


Craindre ce que l'on devient

by Lawnister



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnister/pseuds/Lawnister
Summary: Suite divergente de l'épisode 1 de la saison 4.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1  
   
Alicia ne lâchait pas du regard cette femme qui pouvait à tout moment tenter de se dérober de son emprise. Cette femme, qui au lieu de lui présenter un regard fuyant, planta le sien dans celui d'Alicia. Si elle avait pu être surprise par le piège tendu, elle n'était pas effrayée par la situation.  
   
«Quelle est ta putain d'histoire ? » lui lâcha-t-elle.  
   
Alicia se trouva décontenancée un instant, des bribes de souvenirs pénibles l'assaillirent. Puis elle répondit sans jamais la quitter du regard : «C'est pas ton problème. Nick vérifie le camion, ils vont arriver. » Nick s'exécuta, Strand et Luciana tenant toujours en joug le cowboy et l'homme au bâton.  
   
« Il n'y a personne d'autre. Je suis Althea, voici John et Morgan. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? J'ai des vivres si c'est que vous voulez, vous pouvez les prendre. » Son regard se faisait perçant mais il était étonnement doux.  
   
« Merci pour ta pitié de bonne samaritaine mais on est pas là pour ça. » lui rétorqua sèchement Alicia. Ce regard la perturbait. Elle était entrain de menacer cette femme avec un morceau acéré de métal qui pouvait lui trancher la gorge en une seconde et pourtant elle la regardait avec douceur et compréhension. Il n'y avait rien de plus irritant.  
   
« Tes amis sont déjà là, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer s'ils sont aussi..  ». Alicia se retourna, aperçu au loin plusieurs poids-lourds qui s'étaient en effet lancés à vive allure sur la seule route et cria « Merde ! Dans le camion tous ! Allez putain ! »  
   
Althea se retourna vers John et Morgan, qui étaient déjà entrain de rentrer dans le camion. Nick les tenait en joug sur la marche. Leur faisant signe de se dépêcher, il s'écria : «Assis tous les deux ! Alicia, c'est la femme qui conduisait non ? ».  
   
« Oui c'est ça, je m'assois devant avec elle » répondit sa sœur qui clôturait la course vers le camion.  
   
« Et bien Alicia, ravie de te... » tenta Althea qui prenait place.   
   
« La ferme, mets le contact et fais demi-tour ! Ils vont nous fusiller s'ils arrivent à portée ! » commanda Alicia. Althea suivit ses ordres, la jeune femme transpirait d'autorité malgré son jeune âge. C'était quelque chose de si charismatique, elle venait de lui tendre un piège, de la menacer avec une arme des plus incongrues et pourtant, elle faisait confiance en cette Alicia quand elle lui disait que les personnes qui arrivaient étaient encore plus dangereuses que son groupe.  
   
« Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait pour qu'ils vous en veulent comme ça ? » demanda John.  
   
«On s'est défendus. Ils … » Strand cherchait ses mots. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui avait toujours la bonne parole pour convaincre les personnes de faire exactement ce qui était dans son intérêt. Là il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer à ses trois otages qu'il leur avait surement sauvé la vie.  
   
« Ils sont pires que nous » ajouta simplement Nick, le regard perdu.  
   
Le camion démarra rapidement, Althea ne fit pas un demi-tour complet mais fonça en direction de la forêt. Le camion bougea fortement ce qui bouscula tous les occupants. Alicia qui ne s'était pas encore assise, se rattrapa miraculeusement à la poignée du haut de la portière mais aussi à la cuisse de la conductrice. Cette dernière, concertée dans sa conduite furieuse, pris pourtant le temps de sourire sournoisement et d'ajouter « C'est un peu tôt pour ça mais... »  
   
« J'avais dit demi-tour ! » coupa encore Alicia.  
   
«Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre sur ce terrain avec leurs poids-lourds » répondit calmement Althea.  
   
«T'es pas si stupide que ça finalement» grinça Alicia.  
   
«Stupide ? Je te sauve encore la vie» rétorqua Althea qui donnait des coups de volants d'une violence rare pour éviter les trous et rochers du terrain accidenté. Elle pouvait voir dans son rétroviseur que les poids-lourds étaient arrivés au point où ils avaient quitté précédemment la route. Ils ne les suivaient pas.  
   
« Oui, il faut être stupide pour s'arrêter et vouloir sauver la fille en danger sur le bord de la route par les temps qui courent. Quel cliché ! Et je te rappelle que je n'avais pas besoin que tu me sauves la vie, je voulais juste que tu arrêtes ce camion-poubelle avant vous fonciez tous sur... »  
   
« Camion poubelle ?! C'est un bijou » haleta Althea qui se concentrait toujours sur le terrain.  
   
«La ferme et conduis. On va rouler dans cette direction pendant une bonne demi-heure si le terrain le permet pour les semer complètement » ordonna encore Alicia.  
   
«Heureusement que tu es mignonne, à défaut d'être aimable. » souffla Althea. Alicia se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle se retourna vers le reste de ses compagnons et de ses otages. Morgan et John la fixaient, une expression étrange sur leur visage, comme de la lassitude. Nick était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Luciana ne quittait pas du regard les otages. Strand oscillait entre la contemplation de ses chaussures et celle du visage tiraillé d'Alicia.  
   
« On ne vous veut pas de mal. » commença-t-elle difficilement, elle aperçut en coin le sourire encore ironique d'Althea.  
   
«Nous non plus, nous sommes plutôt pacifique, enfin vous savez … Vous nous emmenez ou ? » tenta tout aussi maladroitement John.  
   
« Oui bonne question Alicia, quelle est la suite de ton plan ?! D'ailleurs as-tu ne serait-ce qu'un début de plan » s'exclama gravement Strand. Son regard était désabusé, il semblait même en colère contre la jeune Clark.  
   
«C'était la seule option ! Après ce qu'ils ont fait on ne peut plus se permettre de … Tu le sais merde ! Quoi que non tu le sais pas, puisque t'étais pas là pour le voir, c'est ton habitude de toujours fuir !» répliqua Alicia.  
   
« Alicia, ce que Strand essayait de dire... » tenta Nick.  
   
« Oh oui, Nick vas-y fais moi la leçon et essaie de me calmer. Merci grand frère d'essayer d'être enfin d'être utile. Toi aussi, toujours absent quand on a besoin de lui.. Alors fermez-là tous. Le plan c'est de les semer pour le moment. Ensuite on trouve des munitions et on les tue. TOUS ! Voilà ton putain de plan. » hurla d'une traite sa jeune sœur.  
   
«La guerre...c'est encore des morts... comme le petit... mais le roi et Jesus…pour encore plus de morts. » prononça Morgan. Tous le regardèrent, plus qu'étonnés par ces propos incohérents, puis Alicia enchaina : « Je vois que t'as un point commun avec notre nouvel ami. J'espère que son stock est pas assez important pour te fournir. J'ai pas le temps de gérer tes conneries. » lança-t-elle à son frère, qui la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux : « Licia... je suis tellement désolé...je ».  
   
«J'ai pas besoin de tes excuses mais d'un vrai plan. » se contenta d'ajouter Alicia.  
   
« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas dans quoi vous avez mis les pieds mais on pourrait vous déposer quelque part loin de cette merde. Ils ont l'air nombreux en face. Vous n’êtes pas de taille. » tenta Althea qui lança un bref regard à Alicia. C'était encore un regard d'une grande douceur. Alicia ne comprenait pas comment cette inconnue pouvait la regarder comme ça. Comme si elle méritait encore cette douceur.  
   
«Oui tu vas nous déposer quelque part, c'est certain. Pour le reste, t'as aucune idée de ma putain d'histoire. » Son ton était sec, presque sans émotion. Althea ne broncha pas, mais resta d'un calme impassible.  
   
Dès qu'Althea lui avait posé cette question, elle avait était tourmenté par tous ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient par bribes. Elle distinguait surtout beaucoup de sang qui paraissait presque noir sous le clair de lune. Elle discernait une forme humaine qui se mouvait difficilement dans cette marre de sang et surtout des cheveux qui s'imbibaient de ce même sang.  
   
Elle ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. Elle ne savait pas comment vivre avec ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Et elle n'avait même pas le temps d'y penser, elle devait se concentrer sur un plan. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen de les anéantir une bonne foi pour toute.  
   
Son regard se posa sur Althea. Elle était belle. Les traits de son visage étaient d'une finesse rare. Elle était concentrée sur la route, elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Ses lèvres commencèrent à former encore une fois ce sourire sournois et Alicia su qu'elle avait été surprise dans sa contemplation. Elle se sentit coupable de perdre du temps à la contempler. Elle avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser, moins triviales. Et puis, elle n'était pas attirée les filles. Alicia était prise par un tourbillon de questions et de flashs. Elle était entrain de perdre l'esprit et surtout conscience.  
   
« Alicia ? Alicia  ! » s'exclama Althea.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 Chapitre 2 

Quand Alicia repris conscience, elle était installée dans une tente. Elle entendait des voix qui lui semblaient lointaines, elle pouvait aussi discerner la lueur d'un feu. Elle était allongée dans un sac de couchage assez douillet. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit cependant une serviette humide qui était tamponnée sur sa clavicule. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se trouva confrontée au visage d'Althea qui était très proche du sien. 

« Tu es réveillée » débuta Althea. 

« Perspicace en plus » grogna Alicia. 

« Toujours aussi aimable » s'amusa Althea qui pris ses distances d'Alicia. Elle épongeait la sueur de la jeune femme et s'était laissée aller à une minutieuse contemplation de son visage. 

«Ou je suis ? Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi? » questionna Alicia qui tenta de se relever sans succès. 

«Repose-toi. Après ton malaise, j'ai conduit encore une heure, on a trouvé un endroit en hauteur pour passer la nuit. On a installé le camp. Je t'ai mise dans cette tente, ton frère et sa copine ont pris l'autre et le reste monte la garde. » 

«Tu veux dire que mon frère a préféré dormir plutôt que d'aider Strand à veiller sur les otages ? Et qu'il m'a laissé entre les mains d'une inconnue ?! » 

« Nous avons tous discuté après ton malaise. Cela a permis de clarifier certaines choses. Je m'occupe de toi car j'ai quelques notions en médecine. Et sincèrement Alicia, otage vraiment ? » 

«Quelles choses ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit » s'inquiéta la jeune femme. 

« Pas ton histoire, ne t'en fais pas. Mais apparemment vous nous avez évités de croiser des gens encore moins aimable que toi, ce qui n'est pas rien ». 

« D'accord, très bien...Je .. » Alicia ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme qui prenait soin d'elle alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons pour la laisser sur le bord de la route ou l'étouffer avec cette serviette. 

«Tu es encore très faible, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Je vais rester dans la tente si tu me tolères et veiller à ce qu'aucun mort ne vienne perturber ton sommeil ». 

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, et les autres ne montent pas déjà la garde ? » 

« Tu fais complètement confiance à des hommes ? Ils vont bientôt se trouver un point commun et rêver de partager une bière autour du feu en parlant de blondes à forte poitrine. » 

«Ca m'étonnerait venant de Strand et John n'est pas ton... ? » balbutia Alicia. 

« Tu me demandes déjà si je suis hétéro ? » taquina Althea. 

« Oh mon dieu Althea ! Je te demandais juste comment vous vous êtes connus ?! »

« Bien sur ! Je ne les connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais ils semblent de bonnes personnes. Et quant à la question que tu n'as soit disant pas voulu poser, non je le suis pas »

« Ah et bien c'est très bien... » Alicia cherchait une pique à lui renvoyer mais elle hésitait, perturbée par la grande confiance affichée par Althea « Et oui je tolère ta présence dans cette tente, j'ai pas envie que notre sauveuse du jour attrape froid» finit-elle par assener.

« Tu te préoccupes déjà de moi. Que c'est touchant » ricana Althea

« Tu flirtes avec toutes les filles qui te prennent en otage ou c'est juste moi ? » Alicia la regarda fixement. 

« Seulement avec celles qui me s'évanouissent après ». 

« La faute à ta conduite hasardeuse » 

« Ou à mon charme ravageur » 

Alicia se contenta de sourire à cette joute. Althea devait se comporter comme ça avec tout le monde, elle n'était pas entrain de flirter sérieusement avec elle. Ce petit moment avec son ancienne otage lui faisait terriblement du bien. C'était d'une légèreté à laquelle elle n'était plus habituée. Elle ferma petit à petit les yeux. Althea était juste à coté d'elle, elle la vit frissonner. 

« Ce duvet est assez grand pour deux. » Alicia ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Elle venait de proposer à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a de ça quelques heures, de dormir avec elle dans ce duvet. Peut être était-ce le froid ? Ou l'envie de se sentir proche d'une personne humaine. 

Althea sourit et se glissa dans le duvet. Elle n'effleura même pas la plus jeune femme en s'installant. Elle pouvait entendre les conversations de John, Strand et Morgan. Visiblement ces trois s'entendaient déjà bien. Althea ne savait pas si le groupe d'Alicia lui avait permis d'échapper à la mort ou si elle avait juste saisit la première opportunité pour fuir, mais elle lui faisait confiance. C'était étrange mais elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux vert-rivière au moment où elle la menaçait. Elle savait que cette femme ne voulait pas faire de mal par plaisir mais par nécessité. 

En parlant de plaisir, Althea ne pouvait pas nier que la jeune femme était magnifique. Malgré ses traits fatigués, elle pouvait se perdre dans le regard perçant d'Alicia. Mais ce n'était surement pas correct d'avoir de ce type de pensée, alors qu'Alicia la tolérait à peine dans le duvet, qu'elle était particulièrement faible pour des raisons qu'Althea ignoraient encore. Elle voulait découvrir tous les secrets de la jeune femme et essayer de la soulager de son fardeau. 

Althea savait pertinemment qu'avoir ce type de pensée pour une inconnue était complètement fou. Mais quelque chose s'était passé lors de leur premier échange de regard. Il s'agissait d'une compréhension mutuelle. 

Alicia s'était endormie, elle se retourna et se nicha contre Althea. Cette dernière interrompit sa respiration. Il s'agissait certainement de la situation la plus périlleuse de la journée. Avoir une des plus belles femmes, voire la plus belle, qu'elle ait jamais vu se blottir dans ses bras, et ne pas savoir s'il fallait la repousser par respect ou la laisser pour préserver son sommeil et en profiter un peu à cette occasion. Alicia l'entourait de son bras, sa tête était posée sur sa poitrine. 

« Ne bouges pas, on se tiendra chaud comme ça et tu garderas un excellent souvenir de cette nuit par la même occasion ». Alicia ne dormait vraisemblablement pas et avait fait ce geste d'une manière totalement délibérée. Althea trouva alors du courage et entoura également le corps d'Alicia, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière. Les deux femmes s'endormir ainsi, enlacées.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'est la lumière qui réveilla en premier Alicia. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passé une si bonne nuit. La raison de ce confort était probablement sous elle, son otage. Alicia sourit et ne bougea pas. Elle resserra son étreinte. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus sentie aussi proche d'une personne. Elle n'en avait plus eu envie. Et puis, cette inconnue l'avait toisé du regard et maintenant elle voulait passer sa matinée dans ses bras. Etrange, pour une femme qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire était hétéro. Elle n'y avait jamais véritablement réfléchit au final. Ni avant la fin du monde, ni après. 

Althea se réveilla aussi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçu la chevelure d'Alicia qui envahissait le haut de son corps. « Je sais que tu es réveillée » tenta Althea. 

«  J'ai juste envie de rester là encore quelques instants. » grommela Alicia. 

« Pourquoi ? » demanda sérieusement Althea. 

« Je me sens en sécurité ». A cette confession, Althea commença à caresser le dos de la jeune femme qui se détendit encore plus dans ses bras. Ce moment était presque irréel. Alicia se nicha dans le cou d'Althea et lui dit doucement: « J'ai bien fait de te garder en vie finalement, si c'est pour recevoir un massage matinal ». 

« Tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux» répondit Althea d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, sans jamais interrompre ses mouvements de bas en haut. Sa main effleura la nuque d'Alicia, ce qui la fit frissonner puis descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Althea hésitait à tenter une descente plus audacieuse. 

« Tu penses que nos groupes vont rester ensemble ? » Alicia plongea son regard dans celui de son ainée. 

« C'est une décision qui t'appartient ? J'ai eu l'impression que les autres suivaient tes ordres. » 

« Plus ou moins. On a... vécu des choses difficiles et j'ai du faire des choix pour le groupe » Les yeux d'Alicia se remplirent de larmes. Elle se sentait particulièrement fragile ce matin, sous le regard d'Althea. Cette dernière approcha son visage et embrassa le front de sa cadette. Ce geste affectueux bouleversa Alicia, qui ne savait plus ou elle en était. Sa vie partait en lambeaux. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses actes, sur ceux des autres. 

Mais la présence d'Althea l’apaisait. Alicia voulu rendre cette affection et embrassa également Althea sur la joue. Puis commença par embrasser le cou d'Althea, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle en avait terriblement envie. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus d'embrasser ce cou, elle remontait derrière l'oreille d'Althea et la lui mordit un peu trop fortement. 

Althea qui avait désormais eu le courage d'appuyer ses caresses, réagit immédiatement à l'attaque de la jeune femme. Elle la fit basculer sous elle, lui saisit les mains et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Alicia lui offrit un sourire ravageur, la provocant à aller plus loin. Après tout, c'était la fin du monde, elles pouvaient mourir demain. A quoi bon se poser tant de questions, elles pouvaient toutes les deux en profiter et oublier pour quelques instants la vie de misère et de souffrance qu'elles vivaient. 

Althea attaqua farouchement la bouche d'Alicia qui en gémit. C'était la première fois qu'une femme l'embrassait. Elle se demandait pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps. Tout était plus tendre, plus passionné, plus appuyé. Ces réflexions firent perdre le contrôle à Alicia, qui choisit de mordre la lèvre inférieure d'Althea pour se donner de la contenance. Une provocation de plus à laquelle Althea comptait riposter. Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Alicia, les fit remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, tout en attaquant son cou. Alicia gémit de plus fort. Althea saisit fermement son sein droit et mis son autre main sur sa bouche. « Silence ou tes petits soldats vont apprendre qui est le vrai commandant ici ».

Cette bataille pour la domination ne pouvait être laissée aussi facilement gagnée. Alicia appréciait de plus en plus les assauts d'Althea et voulait qu'ils atteignent un but plus précis, mais elle devait d'abord l'avoir à sa merci. Elle glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses d'Althea et la fit s'appuyer sur elle. Elle bougea sa jambe contre l'intimité d'Althea de bas en haut, dans un rythme lent mais extrêmement appuyé. Althea gémit dans le cou d'Alicia. 

« Les filles ont va pas tarder à y aller non ? » La voix de baryton de Strand jaillit. Les deux femmes se regardèrent interdites. Elles se séparèrent immédiatement, mirent un peu d'ordre dans leur vêtement et leurs cheveux, du mieux qu'elles purent. Puis sortirent de la tente sans un regard. 

« Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt» Soupira Nick. 

« J'avais besoin de repos. Tu peux le comprendre non ? » Alicia était encore extrêmement troublée par la scène à laquelle elle avait participé. Elle était irritée d'avoir été interrompue, elle avait vraiment envie d'Althea, même encore à ce moment. Elle sentait sa présence près d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée, c'était de la pousser dans un coin et de l'avoir. Elle en avait besoin. Mais Nick enchaina : « Oui... bon.. on a réfléchit hier soir et on pensait que la meilleure solution... c'est... Enfin, Morgan nous a raconté son histoire, lui aussi... Il a vécu ça, des groupes qui s'affrontent et les morts qui s'accumulent... tout ça pourquoi ? Un bout de terre... » 

« Nick veut partir avec eux et ne plus jamais revenir ici » coupa Luciana, elle pointa Morgan et John. Alicia n'en revenait pas, elle resta bouche-bée. Puis Nick enchaina :  « Ils ont déjà pris le stade, on s'est enfouis. C'est la vie maintenant.. on peut retrouver un autre endroit non ? Au lieu de se battre et de risquer nos vies pour ça ? »

«  POUR CA NICK ?! Tu crois que je vais les laisser s'en sortir ? S'il faut que je le fasse seule je le ferai. Mais il est hors de question. HORS DE QUESTION NICK, que je les laisse vivre ! Ils doivent mourir ! TOUS. Après ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils méritent la mort c'est tout. Tu veux fuir comme d'habitude ? VAS-Y DEGAGE ! » Alicia était furieuse. Elle s'était avancée vers son frère en hurlant ses paroles. Elle était menaçante. 

« Ca ne la ramènera pas» prononça gravement Strand, les yeux fixés au sol. 

« J'en ai rien à foutre. Je ne fais pas ça pour elle » ponctua Alicia. 

« Tu le fais seulement pour toi alors » lâcha Morgan en regardant la jeune femme hors d'elle. 

« Donc je m'évanouis 5 minutes et c'est bon, tout le monde décide d'écouter le premier Gandhi sous coke qui passe ? » répliqua sèchement Alicia. 

« Qui était-elle ? » demanda Althea, toujours avec cette tendresse dans le regard pour Alicia. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, se perdirent presque. 

« Notre mère » interrompit Nick. 

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda John. 

« Nous avions un groupe d'environ 100 personnes et nous avions trouvé refuge dans ce stade. Pendant 2 ans nous avons véritablement établit quelque chose de bien. On pensait que ça durerait toujours. » dit Strand, très pensif. 

« Mais un groupe de petits connards prêt à tout et plus nombreux a tenté de nous enlever notre refuge. On les a repoussés la première fois. Mais ils sont revenus et ont adopté une stratégie moyenâgeuse qui a traversé les siècles : UN PUTAIN DE SIEGE. On commençait à manquer de tout après les premières semaines. Nick et Strand ont réussi à s'échapper par un passage sous-terrain pour tenter de nous ravitailler. Mais un mois plus tard on avait toujours pas de nouvelles. Et on mourrait de faim, on mangeait les rats pour survivre» narra Alicia sans lâcher du regard son frère. 

« On était bloqués ! Si on avait pu revenir vous aider on l'aurait fait mais ils ont compris par où on était passé et ont bouché l'entrée ! » s'écria Nick. 

« Puis, ils ont finis par pénétrer dans le stade en projetant par dessus l'enceinte des sortes de bombes lacrymogènes qui libéraient un gaz qui nous a tous affectés. On arrivait plus à respirer. Certains sont morts comme ça, gazés. D'autres sont morts pendant l'assaut. D'autres on pu s'échapper. Ma mère ne voulait pas abandonner le stade. Elle avait fait installé une sorte de mitrailleuse sur les gradins. Elle a commencé à tirer... Elle tirait au milieu du stade et puis» 

«Je suis désolée Alicia » dit Althea. 

« DE QUOI ? Tu n'as pas encore entendu la fin ?! Tu voulais connaître ma putain d'histoire non ? ELLE TIRAIT SUR TOUT LE MONDE ! La faim, le gaz, l'absence du fils prodigue et elle ça lui a suffit pour se transformer en putain de SS ! J'arrivais pas à crier assez fort pour couvrir le bruit. Je voyais les corps percés de balles avec des explosions de sang qui en jaillissait... C'était un soir de pleine lune.... On pouvait tout voir.... Tous ces morts. Et puis finalement ça s'est arrêté. Elle n'avait plus de munitions je pense... Elle m'a enfin regardé. » Alicia s'arrêta un instant, comme perdue dans son souvenir. Une larme s'échappa. 

« Elles ont été encerclées par une dizaine d'hommes. Leur chef a pointé une arme sur Madison et il a demandé les clés de l'armurerie et de la réserve. Ils savaient tout sur nous. J'ai tiré sur les hommes près d'Alicia. » compléta Luciana. 

« J'ai repris mon arme, j'ai tiré sur ceux près de ma mère mais elle n'a pas bougé, elle est restée figée. Je me suis mise à l'abris avec Luciana, il y avait une sortie de secours ouverte. Mais il pointait toujours son arme sur la tête de ma mère. Elle ne réagissait pas et puis elle a dit quelque chose comme « trop c'est trop » et il lui a répondu « t'en fais pas on va te réconforter, on gâche rien nous, même si on aurait préféré ta pute de fille »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Morgan. 

« J'ai visé la tête » Un silence pesant s'établit pendant quelques secondes, puis Alicia ajouta simplement « De ma mère». Alors que tous fixaient Alicia pendant son récit, ils baissèrent le regard. 

Seule Althea regarda la jeune femme. Alicia s'attendait à voir du dégout. Mais c'était encore une sorte de douceur, une compassion. Althea comprenait le geste de la jeune femme. Elle avait mis un terme aux souffrances de sa mère, qui avait atteint un point de non-retour et qui s’apprêtait à subir des sévices irréparables. 

« Ca fait deux mois qu'on s'est retrouvés. On essaie de surveiller ce qu'ils font. S'ils ont des otages. Si on peut reprendre le stade. » Nick ajouta. 

« Si on peut les massacrer aussi. » décida de conclure Alicia.


	4. Chapter 4

Après cette discussion, le groupe repris la route. La décision avait été prise d'explorer les alentours du stade à la fois pour trouver des vivres et se renseigner sur ceux qui les en avaient chassés. Cette décision permettait également de laisser du temps à Alicia pour qu'elle médite sur sa volonté de se venger à tout prix. Pendant le trajet, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait tout perdu avec la prise du stade. Une rage incommensurable avait remplacé toutes les idées qu'elle s'était faites sur un possible avenir meilleur. Elle était éreintée, elle s'était battue pour cet avenir et il lui échappait encore des mains. Elle pensait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, à quoi bon essayer de vivre dans ce monde. Les hommes étaient voués à s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en restent plus un seul. 

Elle avait pris la place du copilote. Althea s'aperçu de l'état de sa passagère. Elle tentait de trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour la réconforter mais elle ne s'avait pas quels mots pouvaient la troubler ou la soulager. Elle pris un des bonbons de John qu'elle avait gardé dans sa veste et le posa sur la cuisse d'Alicia, en la caressant furtivement. 

«C'est pas mal, même si je préférerais une tequila » dit doucement Alicia. 

« Ca peut s'arranger » murmura Althea. 

Alicia sourit et se dit qu'une personne se souciait d'elle. Ce n'était rien, qu'un bonbon et une caresse mais cette attention lui faisait un bien fou. Elle lui avait permis de se sortir de ses pensées sombres et d'autres lui virent en tête, celles qui concernaient leur interruption matinale. Elle aurait vraiment aimé terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencé. Elle revoyait Althea au-dessus d'elle, prête à la posséder. Quelques minutes leur avaient manquées. Alicia était extrêmement frustrée, en y repensant elle aurait même souhaité qu'Althea soit moins tendre et plus violente avec elle. Elle regardait du coin de l'oeil la conductrice et se mordit la lèvre. La coiffure garçonne et le visage d'une grande finesse d'Althea constituaient une contradiction parfaite. Alicia en raffolait. 

« Il n'y a pas que le manque d'alcool qui doit s'arranger » Aguicher une fille était une première pour Alicia, elle ne pensait pas en être capable, mais le sous-entendu qu'elle venait de souffler à sa comparse lui prouvait le contraire. Althea fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alicia veuille encore d'elle, encore moins après la discussion houleuse de ce matin. Mais l'échange de regard que les deux femmes partagèrent ne laissa aucun doute, elles en mourraient d'envie toutes deux. 

Peut-être cette envie de posséder l'autre résultait des circonstances dans lesquelles elles s'étaient rencontrées. En effet, quand Althea avait été menacée par Alicia, elle s'était sentie complètement dominée par elle. Althea n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver la situation particulièrement agréable, être soumise à cette jeune fille autoritaire lui plaisait énormément. Puis, quand elle lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois et qu'elle avait senti chez Alicia toute sa fragilité et sa tendresse dans son regard, un autre sentiment s'était fait jour ; celui de la protéger. Elle adorait cette ambivalence. Elle ne savait pas qui allait soumettre l'autre en premier. 

«Si on prend la prochaine à droite, on peut aller dans un ancien dépôt d'usine. Enfin si ce que dit cette carte est bon...» dit Nick. 

«Surtout, si tu as su correctement la lire » Lui répondit gentiment Luciana, ce qui fit sourire l'ensemble du groupe. L'humeur était plus légère, la discussion du matin avait permis d'évacuer quelques tensions et rancoeurs. 

«C'est compris ! » s'écria fortement Althea, qui venait d'être dérangée dans ses pensées. 

La lecture de la carte de Nick s'avéra correcte et la recherche dans le dépôt fructueuse. Quelques denrées alimentaires et de l’essence furent dénichés. Alicia et Althea n'avaient pas réussi à se retrouver seules dans leurs recherches, le groupe ne s'étant divisé qu'en deux. Elles avaient donc dû supporter les leçons de sagesse mais aussi les quelques errements de Morgan durant la journée. Sa présence tourmentait Alicia, elle se demandait si elle allait finir comme lui. Il semblait avoir vécu des choses traumatisantes qui lui avaient fait perdre une partie de son discernement. Allait-elle finir par devenir demi-démente comme lui ? 

Ils reprirent la route pour trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. Mais aucun endroit ne paraissait assez sûr pour installer le campement. Décision fut prise de dormir à l'intérieur du camion pour éviter les infectés et pouvoir déguerpir rapidement en cas d'attaque humaine. John mis en place un système de tour de garde pour veiller à une meilleure sécurité. 

Morgan et Strand avaient pris place sur les banquettes du camion, Luciana et Nick étaient de garde à l'avant du camion dans les places conducteur-passager et John avait placé un duvet entre les deux banquettes et ronflait déjà. Quant à Alicia, elle avait pris place dans le fond du camion et avait appuyé son dos contre un des tiroirs à rangement. Althea l'avait rejoint et lui avait dit : « Tu tolères ma présence pour cette nuit ? ». Ce à quoi Alicia avait répondu malicieusement « Ca peut s'arranger ». Leur petit jeu n'avait pas éveillé de soupçons, sauf peut-être ceux de Nick qui les avait surprises entrain se murmurer bien des choses pendant la journée, mais il était trop occupé à surveiller la route et à parler à Luciana pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière du camion. 

Althea se glissa dans le duvet d'Alicia et passa un de ses bras derrière son dos. Alicia sa laissa faire et se poussa même de manière à ce qu'Althea soit complètement derrière elle. Elle était donc entre ses jambes. Althea lui embrassa son cou et dit : « J'ai attendu ça toute la journée ». 

« Moi aussi... dommage qu'on ne soit pas seule encore » regretta Alicia alors qu'Althea continuait son exploration. Les trois hommes du milieu semblaient tous dormir. Seuls Luciana et Nick pouvaient les surprendre mais ils ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Les deux femmes étaient couvertes par le duvet. 

«Je m'en fous » A ces mots, Althea s'infiltra sous le t-shirt d'Alicia et remonta jusqu'à son sein. Elle lui mordit également l'oreille. Elle mis son autre main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit. En effet, Alicia avait été sur le point de crier de plaisir sous l'assaut inattendu de son ainée. Alicia lui mordit un de ses doigts puis le suça complètement. Elle était soumise, complètement sous l'emprise d'Althea dans cette position. Elle sentait qu'elle était trempée, elle l'avait été depuis le matin, cela avait empiré avec leurs conversations et leurs regards durant toute la journée. Althea était dans le même état, avoir Alicia entre ses jambes et la sentir prendre en bouche ses doigts la faisait complètement défaillir. 

Elle augmenta la pression sur son sein, caressa le second. Puis sa main descendit dangereusement vers le haut de son jeans. Elle ouvrit la ceinture d'Alicia, puis sa braguette. Alicia soupirait, elle se déhanchait et cherchait à ce qu'Althea appuie plus sa main contre elle. Puis Althea finit par glisser sa main dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle sentit toute l'humidité d'Alicia, elle était complètement ruisselante. Elle la caressait de bas en haut, ne lui donnant pas ce qu'elle voulait. Alicia mordit de nouveau les doigts qu'elle avait dans sa bouche. Althea la pénétra alors violemment et retira immédiatement ses trois doigts pour lui faire regretter cette morsure : «Sois une gentille fille et peut-être que tu auras ce que tu veux ». Alicia était complètement perdue, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait terriblement envie d'Althea et elle la faisait attendre et se jouait d'elle : « Althea, s'il te plait » 

«  S'il te plait quoi ? Dis le ! » 

« S'il te plait »

« Je ne te fais rien de plus si t'es pas capable de le prononcer ». 

« Baise-moi» souffla rapidement Alicia. 

« Tu vois quand tu veux » Althea replongea ses trois doigts lentement mais profondément. Elle instaura un rythme dur voire punitif. Ses doigts s'introduisaient difficilement malgré la moiteur d'Alicia, ils poussaient ses parois, l’élargissaient. Alicia voulait crier. Elle avait mal et en même temps, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle aimait cette brulure. Elle en voulait plus. Elle se faisait punir et elle aimait ça. Les doigts d'Althea vinrent s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, lui tirant sa tête contre son épaule. Althea mordit le cou exposé d'Alicia au sang. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait mais il fallait qu'elle fasse sienne cette fille. Il fallait qu'elle la possède. Alicia n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose de similaire. Elle se sentait défaillir. Elle était à la merci d'Althea qui accéléra le rythme de ses plongées. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Alicia pour jouir, l'autre main d'Althea lui évitant toujours de dévoiler au reste du groupe la teneur de leurs activités nocturnes. 

Alicia se détendit dans les bras d'Althea. Cette dernière retira ses doigts et les ramena à sa bouche. Elle goutait le fruit de ses efforts. Alicia ne la lâcha pas du regard, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait de nouveau faim de cette femme. Elle voulait lui faire milles choses mais elles étaient dans un espace restreint et entourés d'autres personnes. 

« Je te veux Althea, j'ai envie de te ... » dit Alicia mais elle fut interrompu par des ricanements de Nick. Les deux femmes tournèrent leur tête mais il riait vraisemblablement à une remarque de Luciana. Alicia et Althea s'étaient arrêtées de respirer un moment. 

Althea murmura alors dans l'oreille d'Alicia « Dors, tu en as besoin, c'est bientôt notre tour de garde ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alicia n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Elle profitait de ce moment dans les bras d'Althea qui lui caressait toujours son ventre. Même si l'envie de continuer leur activité précédente était forte, les deux jeunes femmes n'osaient pousser plus loin leur chance au risque de se faire surprendre. 

Elles entendirent Nick et Luciana se lever pour procéder au changement de garde. Les deux jeunes femmes se détachèrent rapidement et se faufilèrent à l'avant du camion. Nick regarda étrangement sa jeune sœur, il se doutait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Alicia semblait plus légère et ce changement de comportement n'était pas étranger à la présence d'Althea, elles ne s'étaient pas quittées depuis leur rencontre. 

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis la prise du tour de garde. Alicia commençait à s'ennuyer, elle essayait de lire un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à John avec sa veilleuse, mais il n'était pas d'un si grand intérêt. Elle décida alors d'observer sa compagne qui scrutait l'horizon sans relâche. Elle la trouvait magnifique avec cet air sérieux. 

« C'est malpoli de fixer les gens » chuchota Althea. 

« Ca en vaut la peine ». 

« Tu essaies de me séduire ? » 

« C'est pas déjà fait ? » Questionna Alicia qui se leva du siège passager pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de la conductrice. Elle posa une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Althea et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Elle ondulait légèrement son bassin et reprocha sa bouche des lèvres invitantes de sa compagne. 

« Alicia... on risque de se faire surprendre... » Althea prononça ses paroles à contre cœur, la bouche d'Alicia était à quelques millimètres. Elle avait tellement envie de la gouter encore. Le mouvement de bassin de la jeune femme lui faisait un effet terrible. 

« Ca ne t'as pas arrêté tout à l'heure pourtant. Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu penses que je vais laisser passer ça? » Alicia susurra ces mots contre la bouche d'Althea, l'effleurant. La main qui caressait sa nuque chemina vers le haut de la chemise de l'ainée. Alicia commença à en déboutonner les premiers boutons. Althea qui n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rappelle ce qu'elles avaient fait plus tôt, commençait à bouillir. Elle ne s'était pas calmée depuis leur première session et son corps la suppliait d'être soulagé. Elle avait tellement envie de la jeune femme qu'elle en souffrait presque. 

« Tu as aimé » répondit Althea qui plongea son regard dans celui d'Alicia. Leurs bouches ne se touchaient toujours pas. Alicia se maintenait à distance. Ce jeu rendait folle Althea. De manière générale, la présence de la jeune femme près d'elle lui faisait perdre la tête, cela devenait une addiction. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser qu'elles n'étaient pas assez isolées, qu'elles n'avaient pas assez de temps pour lui faire tout ce dont elle avait envie de lui faire. Cette frustration était difficilement supportable. 

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je crois que tu as oublié ou est ta place » Alicia avait saisi son couteau papillon et le maintenait désormais sous la jugulaire d'Althea. « Ca te rappelle de bons souvenirs j'espère ? » Elle laissa la fine lame caresser lentement l'épiderme d'Althea. Cette dernière fut saisie de frissons. Elle sentait cette lame froide parcourir sa gorge, suivie par les lèvres généreuses d'Alicia. Elle gémit. « Chut..chut.. Althea, tu ne voudrais pas déranger le sommeil de ces braves gens ? » se moqua Alicia qui continuait également ses mouvements de bassin comme si elle suivait le rythme d'une musique qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. 

Le couteau papillon disparu dans le décolleté d'Althea. Il traça un chemin entre ses seins, toujours suivi par la bouche d'Alicia. Alicia écarta son soutien-gorge avec la lame et saisi son sein avec sa bouche. Althea tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer le gémissement qui la saisit. Elle était au bord de la rupture, elle avait terriblement envie d'Alicia mais essayait de ne pas céder à cette tentation. Mais Alicia rendait les choses plus difficiles. Elle portait une attention particulière à ses deux seins alors que les mains d'Althea s'agrippèrent aux accoudoirs. 

Quand elle eut fini avec sa poitrine, elle décida de positionner de nouveau le couteau sous la gorge d'Althea. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura : «Tu restes silencieuses et tu ne bouges pas ou je te coupe. » Elle embrassa à pleine bouche Althea qui n'eue pas le temps de répondre. Quand Alicia se retira, elle vit des larmes sur les joues d'Althea. Elle fut quelques secondes surprise et se demanda si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Mais Althea la supplia : « S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas ». 

« Tu enfreins ma première règle ? » elle appuya la lame contre sa clavicule et lassera quelques centimètres de peau. La sensation de brulure fit tressaillir Althea qui ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais ce cri fut absorbé par le baiser d'Alicia. Ses lèvres vinrent ensuite lécher les fines gouttelettes de sang qui faisaient leur apparition. Puis, son autre main descendit jusqu'à la ceinture d'Althea, elle l'ouvrit et plongea sans ménagement sa main dans sa culotte. 

« Tu es tellement mouillée ! Tu en meures d'envie n'est-ce-pas ? » lui murmura encore Alicia à l'oreille. Althea n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle voulait lui crier de la prendre et elle avait aussi peur qu'Alicia se retire pour la punir plus. Une larme s'échappa encore des yeux d'Althea, Alicia compris qu'il s'agissait de larmes de frustration. Elle avait réduit cette survivante expérimentée à l'état d'une fillette qui pleurait par caprice. 

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alicia. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait de la sorte une fille et pourtant elle n'hésita pas une seconde à la pénétrer. L'angle n'était pas le plus favorable et elle lui maintenait toujours son couteau sous la gorge. Mais ses deux doigts s'enfoncèrent sans difficulté. Elle entreprit quelques va-et-vient puis se retira. « Alors dis-moi, c'est qui le commandant maintenant ?» 

« Ok ok d'accord … c'est toi » se précipita Althea. Ce qui vit doucement rire Alicia qui la pénétra à nouveau profondément mais ne bougea plus. 

« Et toi, tu es quoi ? » Althea n'en pouvait plus du petit jeu d'Alicia. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie et Alicia la faisait patienter. « Tout ce que tu veux Alicia » répondit-elle alors.

« Tu seras la petite pute du commandant désormais. On est d'accord ? »

« Oui.. très bien.. s'il te plait...commandant ? » A ces mots Alicia repris ses va-et-vient avec vigueur. Elle était entrain de prendre une femme pour la première fois de sa vie et elle l'avait complètement soumise. Elle affichait un sourire triomphant. Althea bascula sa tête en arrière, ce qui lui donna libre accès à son cou. Elle accéléra son rythme et ajouta un troisième doigts. Althea commença à gémir mais Alicia arriva à étouffer ses cris en l'embrassant langoureusement. Althea jouit ainsi, un couteau sous la gorge, la bouche d'Alicia contre la sienne et ses doigts enfoncés au plus profond d'elle même. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une jouissance pareille. 

Les jambes d'Althea tremblaient toujours quelques minutes après. Les deux jeunes femmes se reposaient front contre front. Alicia avait rangé son couteau papillon et caraissait le visage de sa compagne avec une tendresse infinie. Elle embrassait son visage de doux baisers alors qu'Althea enlaçait son corps. 

« On devrait tout de même trouver un endroit plus privé la prochaine fois » murmura Alicia. 

« A vos ordres commandant » répondit en souriant Althea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

John et Strand avaient pris le dernier tour de garde pour le reste de la nuit. Morgan dormait profondément sur une banquette, tout comme Nick et Luciana, blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'arrière. Il avait fait très froid cette nuit. Alicia qui avait laissé la seule banquette restante à Althea, regrettait ce choix et frissonnait. Mais Althea, qui avait tout aussi froid, mais avait surtout envie d'être près d'elle, vient l'enlacer par derrière. Alicia pris une des mains d'Althea et y déposa un baiser. Les bras de sa compagne étaient devenus un véritable refuge en peu de temps. Elle s'y sentait à sa place et en sécurité. Elle plongea ainsi dans un sommeil réparateur, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil caresse sa peau. Les deux femmes ne bougèrent pas malgré l'aube. Tant pis si elles se faisaient surprendre, elles ne faisaient aucun mal et si jamais un de leurs compagnons posait une question sur leur rapprochement, elles pouvaient toujours expliquer qu'elles avaient eu froid pendant la nuit. 

Des grognement se firent entendre dehors, ce qui finit de réveiller tout le groupe. 

«Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un café... » dit Strand en baillant à moitié. 

« Ta merveille de camion n'a pas cette option ? » railla gentiment Alicia, ce qui attira l'attention de Strand, Nick et Luciana qui n'avaient plus entendu la jeune femme plaisanter depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'était pas détachée d'Althea. 

« Oui, mais à la place j'ai préféré installer des mitrailleuses » répondit Althea qui resserra son étreinte sous les regards étonnés mais bienveillants du reste du groupe. 

«Intelligente et pragmatique ! tu es presque bonne à marier » se moqua Alicia. 

«Seulement presque ? » interrogea Althea. 

«La ferme » conclut Alicia en lever les yeux au ciel qui finit par se résoudre à se lever.

Nick qui observait sa jeune sœur d'un air amusé, lui demanda «Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? ». Alicia ne su que répondre, elle était laissée de prendre toutes les décisions. Althea répondit à sa place « On a trouvé assez de vivres et d'essence pour quelques jours hier, donc si vous voulez faire des repérages du stade... ou bien on peut continuer à explorer les alentours. Je vous y emmène » 

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Strand. 

« Comment ça pourquoi ? » répliqua Althea.

« Pourquoi cette aide. Rien n'est jamais gratuit dans la vie, donc je m'interroge sur la contrepartie » se contenta de constater Strand. Il était toujours installé dans le siège passager aux cotés de John et faisait un brin de toilette avec un tissu mouillé. 

«Je veux connaître vos histoires en échange » 

«  Et c'est tout ? Et vous vous suivez ? » Strand regarda alors John et Morgan.

« Je recherche une femme, Laura. Alors tant que je visite de nouveaux endroits ça me va... » répondit John. Les regards se fixèrent alors sur Morgan qui pensif, ajouta : « Je ne sais pas, je suis mieux seul c'est vrai. Mais il est bon de se retrouver en groupe aussi. Ca me fait du bien » Il parlait peu, mais ses paroles résonnaient vraie. 

« On reste ensemble d'accord. Mais on est pas assez nombreux, ni assez armés pour reprendre le stade» constata amèrement Alicia. 

« Tu veux vraiment reprendre le stade ? Il est trop grand pour nous maintenant » questionna Nick

« Je veux venger maman » répondit simplement Alicia, son regard était toujours dur, mais quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de parler. Elle était moins agressive. 

« Je sais Licia... Mais ça ne nous apportera rien et on risque se faire tuer... Ils sont prêts à tout. » 

Alicia baissa le regard au sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle comprenait que sa quête de vengeance était trop dangereuse et ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Mais ça ne lui empêchait pas de toujours ressentir cette haine lancinante. Rencontrer Althea et son groupe lui avait été bénéfique. Ces nouvelles personnes lui apportaient un espoir, ils avaient été bienveillants à leur égard malgré leur rencontre. Surtout, Althea lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Alicia commençait petit à petit à reprendre goût à la vie et ne voulait plus la perdre si facilement. Elle recommençait à peser le pour et le contre. Mais ce raisonnement lui faisait ressentir également une certaine culpabilité, elle pensait aussi qu'elle trahissait sa mère en remettant en question l'idée de vengeance. 

« Madison n'aurait jamais voulu qu'un de vous deux risque sa vie pour venger sa mort. Elle était très fatiguée et n'avait plus envie de fuir. Par contre, elle voulait que vous viviez. Tu le sais Alicia » La voix grave de Strand vient s'ajouter aux pensées d'Alicia. Puis Nick se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit « J'ai envie de leur faire payer aussi... mais pas à ce prix. Ce serait du suicide. »

«J'étais dans un groupe de bonnes personnes avant. Mais on a rencontré un autre groupe. Ils ont tué deux de mes amis. Depuis, on a n'a pas cessé de vouloir se venger. Mais ça ne nous a apporté que des morts en plus. Il y avait des gens bien aussi dans leur groupe. Il fallait simplement enlever quelques éléments pour que cela fonctionne. Tu dis qu'ils ont organisé un siège pour prendre le stade. Ils ont du attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir le faire. Ils allaient se ravitailler en petit groupe non ? » La tirade de Morgan surpris le reste du groupe. Mais ses paroles étaient censées.

Alicia réfléchissait, il n'était plus utile de reprendre tout le stade et même si elle avait eu envie de tuer tous ses nouveaux occupants, ce n'était pas faisable ni matériellement ni moralement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser sans réponse ce qu'elle avait dû faire à sa mère. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ce poids là. 

«Tu as raison. Ils n'ont pas tous à mourir. Seul leur chef est responsable. » Alicia lança à Morgan qui acquiesça.

« On peut se positionner sur le massif qui surplombe le stade. On surveillera la route principale et on guettera ses sorties. On sait qu'il conduit une voiture bleue de collection... » observa Luciana. 

« C'est décidé alors. Un homme à abattre » conclu Althea qui recherchait l'approbation d'Alicia. Cette dernière la regarda et lui sourit faiblement. Son regard était triste, mais une certaine lueur était présente. 

Le groupe pris la route du massif. Le camion fut dissimulé entre quelques arbres et le camp installé en peu de temps mais il fallait encore sécuriser les abords. Althea décida de se charger de faire le tour du camp et de disposer des pièges sonores avec de la ficelle et des canettes pour détecter la présence de morts. Alicia se proposa de l'aider, ce qui fit sourire son frère qui lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il avait remarqué la proximité des deux jeunes femmes et était très heureux qu'Althea arrive à redonner le sourire à sa sœur. 

Les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Althea était ravie de s'isoler avec Alicia, elle chérissait tous les moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses en si peu de temps pour une personne. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la fin du monde et que ses sentiments étaient décuplés ? Ou alors était-ce la faute au radieux sourire d'Alicia sur son visage pourtant si triste ? Ses yeux verts perçants? Althea n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui la poussaient petit à petit à tomber amoureuse d'Alicia si rapidement. Oui, Althea était entrain de tomber amoureuse de la jeune femme. Elle avait été attirée dès leur rencontre atypique. Elle pensait que ce n'était que physique, mais c'était bien autre chose. 

Alicia qui observait du coin de l'oeil Althea s'aperçue que cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle saisit son bras et l'attira à elle, l'obligeant à déposer le matériel qu'elle transportait. Alicia porta une main contre sa joue et la caressa. « A quoi tu penses ? » 

« A toi » cette réponse fit sourire Alicia qui lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci pour ton soutien... tu n'es pas obligé de nous aider tu sais...  »

« Non, mais j'en ai envie. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule affronter ces gens ». 

« Je ne suis pas seule »

« Non, mais je veux être avoir toi ».

« Ah oui ? » Alicia plaqua Althea contre un arbre, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser était cette-fois-ci beaucoup plus approfondi. Althea était prise entre l'arbre et le corps d'Alicia, elle enlaça cette dernière et lui confirma à l'oreille : « Oui, je ne veux plus te quitter». Cette phrase fit stopper Alicia qui plongea son regard dans celui d'Althea. Elle n'avait plus penser à être en couple avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait dans ce monde. Mais la douceur du regard d'Althea lui faisait changer d'avis. Elle ressentait quelque chose de très profond pour elle. Althea avait touché son âme. Elle la comprenait d'un regard. « Tant mieux, c'est réciproque Al' » 

Leur baiser s'intensifia rapidement après cette confidence. Les mains d'Alicia vinrent jouer sur les hanches de sa compagne alors qu'Althea l'attira encore plus contre elle, en caressant avec vigueur le haut de ses cuisses. Ses caresses étaient très appuyées voire possessives. Alicia adorait ce coté d'Althea, qui pouvait la regarder avec une si grande douceur et la posséder avec violence en un éclair de temps. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se soumettre. Elle saisie les mains d'Althea et vient les plaquer au dessus de sa tête avec force. L'écorce de l'arbre griffa Althea qui gémit lorsque la bouche d'Alicia vient sucer un point sensible dans son cou. 

Alicia ouvrit la ceinture d'Althea. Elle s'étonnait elle-même par la rapidité de son mouvement. Elle entreprit de baisser son pantalon suivi de ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'agenouilla, elle mourait d'envie de gouter Althea. C'était un besoin vital. 

Althea était complètement trempée. Voir Alicia s'agenouiller devant elle, la mettait dans un état second. Son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements furent définitivement enlevés et Alicia lui fit positionner une de ses jambes sur son épaule. Elle lui lança un derrière regard avant de plonger sur son intimité. Alicia la dévorait. Elle était folle de son goût, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle l'embrassait dans son endroit le plus intime. Elle ne voulait pas dominer Althea mais lui communiquer toute son affection au travers de ses baisers. 

Althea gémissait de plus en plus fort. Elle enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure d'Alicia, la poussant encore plus contre elle. Elle était entrain de se faire manger. Elle disparaissait sous les coups de langue d'Alicia. Puis, elle sentit deux doigts la pénétrer. Alicia instaura un rythme lent et continuait de faire jouer sa langue sur son intimité. Ses longs doigts s’enfonçaient au plus profond d'elle. Puis Alicia commença à accélérer ses va-et-vient, ses mouvements devenaient frénétiques. Althea criait des paroles incohérentes et maintenait la tête d'Alicia au plus près d'elle. Alicia ajouta un troisième doigt et suça violemment son bouton sensible et s'en fut terminé d'Althea, qui fut prise d'un orgasme puissant. Ses jambes menaçaient de défaillir, mais sa jeune amante la maintenu en place. 

Alicia aida Althea à remettre son pantalon et se releva. Althea était toujours perdu par l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir ce qui fit sourire Alicia. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent et échangèrent un long baiser. 

« J'ai envie de passer des journées entières à te découvrir » glissa Althea dans le creux du cou d'Alicia. 

« Un jour peut-être... On devrait finir de sécuriser le camp » répondit Alicia qui l'embrassa sur le front.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La voiture bleue se faisait désirer alors que quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mise en place de la surveillance. Il fallait reconstituer les stocks de vivres. Althea se proposa de partir en expédition et Alicia n'hésita pas à proposer sa compagnie. 

Sa quête de vengeance était intacte mais l'attente la frustrait au plus au point. Elle avait envie de voir autre chose que le camp de fortune qu'ils avaient installé et voulait surtout faire autre chose que regarder les morts déambuler sur une route. Peut être que l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Althea n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Sa présence lui redonnait ce brin d'innocence et de légèreté qu'elle pensait avoir perdu définitivement avec la mort de sa mère. 

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent à pied. Après quelques kilomètres, elles trouvèrent une voiture qu'Althea fit démarrer sans difficulté. « Tu es un véritable cliché » lança Alicia qui s'était déjà installé coté passager. 

« Tu t'en plains ? » 

« Pas le moindre du monde, je trouve même ce versant mécanicien de ta personnalité plutôt sexy. Je t'imagine bien en salopette blue jeans et couverte de graisse. » 

«Et tu m'imagines souvent dans tes tenues atypiques ? » 

«Ça dépend quand tu décides ou pas de m’honorer de ta présence nocturne » taquina Alicia qui s'était rapprochée de sa compagne et commençait à lui caresser sa cuisse. 

« C'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas être silencieuse et que nous n'avons aucun moyen de s'isoler ». Althea fixait avec envie les lèvres d'Alicia qui s'approchaient lentement. 

«Je sais» la main d'Alicia se faisait très entreprenante sur sa cuisse et se rapprochait de l'endroit où elle en avait le plus besoin. 

« Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu ne vas pas terminer ». 

« Est qu'une seule fois je ne t'ai pas terminée ? » souffla Alicia qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Althea lui saisit le cou et tenta de la rapprocher encore plus. Elle voulait toujours sentir plus d'Alicia contre elle. Cette dernière était sur le point de grimper sur ses genoux, mais la manœuvre lui fit actionner le klaxon, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes femmes. 

« On devrait y aller, ils ont besoin de nourriture. » 

« Tu es la voix de la raison » conclu Alicia en lui mordillant le cou. 

Les deux jeunes femmes trouvèrent un petit hameau qui semblait désert. Elles descendirent de la voiture et prirent leur fusil respectif. 

«Par là, suis moi» ordonna Alicia. 

« Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ?». 

« Fais pas comme si t'aimais pas ça. Allez on va voir dans cette maison à droite ». 

La fouille de la maison abandonnée ne rapportait pas grand chose, quelques vieilles boites de conserve dans la cuisine, une bouteille d'alcool non identifié et des chips. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux, le plancher craquait sous leurs pieds. Aucun mort n'était venu les déranger, l'ambiance était assez étrange. Une grande humidité était présente dans cette maison. 

« On passe à l'étage Al'? » demanda nonchalamment Alicia qui s'était affalée sur la canapé pendant que Althea fouillait dans le placard du salon pour trouver des batteries pour sa caméra. 

« Je te suis, il n'y a pas grand chose» qui saisit tout de même une vieille ampoule, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel d'Alicia. 

Il y avait deux chambres dont les portes étaient ouvertes à l'étage et au fond du couloir une porte restait close. Alicia s'approcha, quelques bruits d'eau émergeaient. Elle fit signe à Althea d'approcher également. Elles collèrent leur oreille contre la porte, des grognements et toujours ce bruit d'eau. 

« Probablement un suicide dans la baignoire » soupçonna Alicia. 

« J'ai pas envie de voir le résultat final» 

« On cherche d'abord les deux chambres et si jamais on trouve rien, on essaie» 

« Si tu y tiens » dit Althea qui s’aperçut de la dangereuse proximité de la bouche d'Alicia. Elle avait terriblement envie d'elle, même à moins de deux mètres d'un mort en état de décomposition.

«C'est les grognements qui t'excitent tant que ça ? » ricana encore Alicia, témoin du regard lubrique de sa compagne. 

« T'es insupportable » s'éloigna Althea, vexée d'avoir été percée à jour si rapidement. 

« Tu m'aimes comme ça ». Alicia disparue dans la première chambre. La pièce était assez claire, toujours propre malgré les années d'abandon. C'était comme si la personne qui s'était donnée la mort avait fait le ménage avant de quitter ce monde. Une dernière occasion de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires. 

Quant à Althea, elle fit une trouvaille inopinée dans l'autre chambre. Il y avait une boite emballée par un papier satiné, elle décida de l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'en revenait pas de tomber sur un tel objet. C'était complètement hors de propos. Comme une incohérence qui résistait à ce monde. 

« Al' t'as fini ou tu comptes encore ramener des ampoules ou je ne sais quel truc inutile dont tu as le secret ? » cria Alicia de l'autre chambre.

Althea sortit sa trouvaille de son emballage et la dissimula dans son sac. Elle se rejoignit Alicia dans l'autre chambre. 

« Tu comptes être agréable un jour ? » 

« Et toi, tu comptes être utile un jour ou tu vas continuer ta quête aux ampoules» répliqua sèchement Alicia. L'intention n'était pas de blesser Althea mais de la provoquer. Elle voulait faire de sortir de ses gongs son aînée par simple curiosité. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'une Althea excédée était capable de lui faire. 

« Ça fait depuis ce matin que tu me cherches. Tu vas finir par me trouver. Je sais pas si tu vas aimer » 

«Je suis terrifiée. Ne te méprends pas d'ailleurs si je n'ai pas déjà pris la fuite, c'est bien parce que tes menaces me tétanisent et surtout pas parce que je te trouve hilarante quand tu essaies de m'intimider» ria Alicia. 

Althea s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit la gorge par surprise et la fit reculer jusque contre le mur, contre lequel elle plaqua la jeune femme qui affichait toujours un sourire arrogant. Elle lui attrapa sa lèvre inférieure. La mordit violemment. « T'es bien sûre de toi ? »

«Arrête de vouloir jouer un rôle qui ne te correspond pas. Tu n'es pas cette femme qui me fera taire» ricana Alicia. Ce qui ne plu pas du tout Althea qui la projeta sur le lit sans délicatesse. Elle la chevaucha. La gifla sans retenue, ce qui outra complètement Alicia qui ne s'y attendait pas. Puis, elle lui saisit la mâchoire « Je vais te faire regretter ton insolence.»

« Je crois pas que tu en sois capable, mon petit bébé ». cingla Alicia qui voulait rendre folle de colère sa compagne. Elle l'adorait comme ça. Elle la voulait violente avec elle. C'était une de ses seules échappatoires, ces moments d'abandon la maintenaient en vie. 

« J'ai trouvé une petite surprise qui va te faire fermer définitivement cette jolie bouche » Althea ouvrit le jeans de sa compagne qui la regardait en recherche de réponse. Elle fit glisser son bas sans ménagement. Le haut disparu également et Alicia n'était plus qu'en sous vêtement sous elle. Cette vision l'excitait tellement. Alicia avait un corps magnifique, musclé finement, sa peau légèrement matte et toujours douce. Althea se demandait comment cette fille pouvait restait aussi belle et sans défaut en pleine apocalypse. 

« Tu veux filmer ça ? Au moins tu pourras continuer à regarder indéfiniment. Ça pourrait être le premier porno de l’apocalypse après tout, tu seras une pionnière, une vraie journaliste d'investigation» Alicia se moquait encore d'elle, cette fille était insupportable.

« Je vais bien utiliser un accessoire, mais pas ma caméra. C'est dommage que je ne l'ai pas apportée d'ailleurs, j'aurais bien enregistré avec plaisir le moment où tu vas définitivement fermer cette bouche » 

Althea sortit l'énorme strap-on de son sac. Les yeux d'Alicia s'écarquillèrent. «Des ampoules au strap-on, je vois que tu évolues très vite ». Althea mordit le cou d'Alicia au sang. 

« Tu ne bouges pas ». 

Althea se releva, enfila le stap-on rapidement par dessus ses vêtements. Alicia observait la scène assise sur le lit, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'impatience. Althea s'approcha d'elle, la fit basculer et la saisit par la gorge. Elle lui dit près de son oreille : «Je vais te ruiner. Tu vas peut être même avoir mal, mais tu vas adorer ça. » Alicia gémit, les paroles d'Althea la faisait mouiller et elle pouvait sentir son jouet entre ses cuisses. Elle avait envie qu'elle la prenne maintenant mais Althea avait décidé de la faire devenir folle. 

« Je te connais, je sais que t'adores ça quand je suis violente avec toi. Tu aimes te faire punir, admets-le » Althea sortit un couteau. Elle se souvenait encore du soir où Alicia avait joué avec elle avec son couteau papillon. Elle avait envie de lui faire la même chose. 

«  Vas te faire foutre Al' » Le couteau d'Althea parcouru le corps d'Alicia. Elle voulait lui déchirer ses vêtements mais se ravisa, trouver des sous-vêtements à sa taille était assez difficile ces temps-ci. Quoi que l'idée d'Alicia sans soutien-gorge sous son débardeur ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais elle avait envie d'être le seul témoin, il était hors de question que d'autres personnes profitent de la vue des seins de sa compagne. La lame froide arriva jusqu'au nombril d'Alicia. Althea lécha et mordit sa peau. 

« Non, je ne te baise pas tant que tu n'admets pas la vérité. Tu aimes tellement diriger tout le monde que ça doit te faire plaisir quand quelqu'un te relève enfin de ta charge. » 

« Al … s'il te plait.. arrête de t'amuser et baise moi » haleta Alicia. 

« Non. Admets le. Tu aimes quand je te punis. Tu le fais exprès. Tu me donnes des ordres, tu me parles mal, tu me remets à ma place pour que je me mette en colère et que je me venge ensuite sur ton corps. C'est ça ? Dis le, et tout sera plus simple entre nous. » Le couteau souleva le boxer d'Alicia, puis, sentant l'excitation indéniable d'Alicia, Althea le jeta par terre et enleva le dernier obstacle à sa récompense. 

Elle pouvait constater qu'Alicia ruisselait d'envie. Elle tuerait pour cette vue. L'intimité de la jeune femme était invitante. Elle avait envie d'y gouter mais elle se souvient qu'elle avait une mission. Elle se contenta d'approcher sa bouche, de souffler sur le clitoris d'Alicia, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le haut du sexe d'Alicia, sans jamais la toucher là elle en avait envie. Elle voulait la frustrer au plus au point. 

« Putain Al'... s'il te plait... ok c'est bon.. je te provoque exprès. » 

« Pourquoi Alicia ? » Althea caressait l'intimité d'Alicia avait un de ses doigts et regardait attentivement sa compagne qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle laissa le bout de son doigt pénétrer Alicia. Puis le retira et le laissa se balader plus bas, vers son autre entrée. L'excitation d'Alicia lui suffisait pour la pénétrer la aussi. Elle jouait avec ses parois, feignait une pénétration. 

« Dis moi Alicia, ou je te laisse comme ça »

« Parce que je veux que tu me prennes comme si j'étais ta pute. Je veux que tu me possèdes complètement. C'est bon ? » 

«Oui » Avec ces dernières paroles Althea enfonça son doigt entier. Celle-ci hurla, c'était la première fois qu'une personne jouait avec cette entrée là. Althea entrepris un rythme rapide. Son doigt trouvait une certaine résistance. Alicia était contractée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de forcer un deuxième doigt. Elle dû véritable forcer pour empaler sa partenaire qui eu le souffle coupé de douleur. Elle continua ses mouvements violents. Ses doigts s'insinuaient au plus profond d'Alicia, sa seconde main était positionnée sur le bas ventre d'Alicia pour la maintenir en place et exerçait une délicieuse pression. La jeune femme était entrain de se faire prendre sans merci pour la première fois de sa vie dans cette entrée. Elle avait mal, mais c'était agréable de ne plus avoir le contrôle. Althea pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps. Elle le lui laissait. Elle se demandait si elle allait enfoncer l'énorme strap-on au même endroit. Elle allait s'évanouir si c'était le cas. Les deux doigts lui causaient déjà une énorme douleur. 

« Alors Alicia, tu es toujours certaine de toi ? J'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour te faire taire ? » Elle retira ses deux doigts et attendait une réponse qui tardait à venir. Elle décida d'empaler sa compagne sur trois doigts. 

« AHH ! Putain ! Al' ! » 

« Oui ? Tu as retrouvé la parole. Réponds à ma question » Althea ponctuait sa phrase de terribles pénétrations. 

« Non … je suis désolée … je t'ai mal jugée. » Althea se déchaina et instaura un rythme très rapide. Le mouvement était toujours aussi difficile du fait de l'étroitesse de l'entrée, mais Althea ne déméritait pas et usait de toute sa virulence. « Oh AL' … putain ! Ah ! » Alicia commençait à jouir de sa douleur ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Althea qui retira immédiatement ses doigts. 

« Pas maintenant, t'es ma pute, je décide quand tu jouis ». Althea se positionna au dessus d'Alicia, aligna le strap-on avec son sexe. Avec sa main elle décidait de faire jouer la tête de l'objet avec les lèvres intimes d'Alicia. Elle récolta de sa moiteur. Alicia était trempée. Il y en avait de partout. Juste quand la tête s'infiltrait à peine, elle se retira. 

« Suce-moi ». Alicia gémit. Althea la gifla. « Fais le. Maintenant » ordonna-t-elle, quelques centimètres au dessus de sa bouche. Althea se redressa, s’allongea sur le côté du lit, et Alicia se mis à genou pour prendre l'objet en bouche. Elle ne rechigna pas, elle tenta tant bien que mal de l'enfoncer au plus profond de sa gorge. 

« Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être silencieuse et agréable ». Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, puis Althea lui saisit les cheveux pour la faire cesser ses mouvements. Elle la tira jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour marquer une pause dans leur jeu dangereux et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce qui fut confirmé par Alicia qui lui mordilla doucement sa lèvre et sourit. Althea n'attendit pas et les fit basculer. Elle se retrouvait donc au dessus de sa compagne et aligna le jouet avec le sexe d'Alicia qui gémit. Elle la pénétra d'une traite au plus profond d'elle. Encore une fois, Alicia eut le souffle coupé et balbutia quelques paroles. Sans aucune raison, Althea la gifla violemment, un filet de sang se fit jour à la commissure de ses lèvres qui fut rapidement effacé par les lèvres d'Althea. 

L'objet était imposant, Alicia résistait à cette intrusion malgré sa moiteur. Mais la force d'Althea eut raison de cette résistance au prix d'une forte sensation de brulure d'Alicia. Elle cria de douleur. Althea instaura un rythme puissant et sans pitié pour sa cadette. C'était terrifiant mais plus Alicia avait mal plus elle en redemandait, malgré la douleur elle ouvrit encore plus ses cuisses et mis ses mains sur les fesses d'Althea pour l'inciter à encore plus de force. 

Althea la prenait avec abandon. Alicia gémissait. Elle fermait ses yeux et appréciait de se faire conquérir de la sorte. Son amante lui donnait enfin ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle. 

Althea lui ordonna de se retourner, Alicia s'exécuta sans rechigner, complètement soumise. Althea profita de l'angle qui lui était plus favorable pour prendre sauvagement sa partenaire. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait des reins de sa cadette. Elle la possédait totalement, elle lui imposait son rythme. Alicia criait toujours autant. Elle ruisselait aussi. Althea pouvait voir que son amante appréciait ses efforts. 

« Al' je vais jouir »

« Tu peux. » Althea aussi était près de la jouissance, le gode-ceinture disposait d'un paroi stimulant qui jouait sur son clitoris, chaque friction la portait toujours plus près de la délivrance. Les deux femmes jouirent ensemble. Althea continua ses vas et viens jusqu'à s'écrouler sur le dos d'Alicia. Elles étaient en sueur. Althea embrassa la nuque d'Alicia, laquelle était ravie, comme enfin rassasiée. Elle avait besoin d'Althea et de son traitement spécial pour se sentir en vie. Althea avait satisfait en tout point à ses attentes. Elle sentait ses petits baisers dans son coup qui la guidait vers le sommeil. 

« Je crois que je t'aime » souffla la cadette avant de s'endormir. 

« Moi aussi »


End file.
